darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Wealth evaluator
The wealth evaluator is a consumable item bought from Bonds or Runecoins (Although not available in the Solomon's General Store) that calculates a player's overall wealth. Once purchased from the ingame Wealth evaluator interface accessed from the inventory interface, it is placed as an item in your bank which may be activated from one's inventory. Once activated, it enables a button ( ) in the inventory interface and allows unlimited use for 2 weeks (actually fourteen days after midnight (UTC) on the day of activation). This duration can be extended for each wealth evaluator bought for up to 6 months. Following an update on 27 October 2014, it can now be permanently unlocked for the cost of 3 bonds ( }}) or rented for a period of time just like before. Unlike other price checkers, it is not limited by 32 bit integers (2,147,483,647). It is likely that the checker uses a long, making the maximum wealth value 263-1 (9,223,372,036,854,775,807). This evaluator costs 69 Runecoins, 63 for members. Your wealth in the following areas is calculated: * Inventory * Worn Equipment * Bank * Money pouch * Grand Exchange (offers and collection) * Beast of Burdens * Keepsake * Treasure chest (Carnillean Rising) Excluded locations * Player-owned house, for example costume room contents * Tool leprechauns * Managing Miscellania cash or resources * Diango * Resource plot, e.g. crops, compost bins, matured ale in vats * Artisans Workshop smelter * Containers - the value does not reflect the contents ** Rune essence pouches (any pure essence contained is not counted) ** Resource crates ** Gem bag (25,000 - gems not counted) ** Coal bag * Bound items * Eluned's crystal store Valuation anomalies * Resource crates - valued at the "value" so a large herblore crate, with contents worth between + + }} and + }} is reckoned as . * A zaryte bow that is not fully charged is valued at rather than the GE price (currently }}) less the cost of recharging. * Superior scrimshaws are valued at , regardless of the value of the corresponding scrimshaw. * All 3 versions of the TokHaar-Kal are valued at in the death interface, but only in the Wealth Evaluator. * The Superior Leviathan ring is valued at in the death interface value, but in the Wealth Evaluator. * The Dragon defender is valued at in the death interface value, but only in the Wealth Evaluator. * The value of untradeable potions according to the wealth evaluator (when the option "include untradeable wealth" is activated) is extremely low. For example, a flask with 3 sips of overload is valued at , even though the ingredients to make it cost over . The situation is similar for other untradeable potions, such as super antifire and extreme potions. Gallery Permanently unlocking the wealth evaluator.png Wealth evaluator icon.png|The wealth evaluator icon while it was available on Solomon's General Store. Wealth evaluator rental interface.png|Prices for the wealth evaluator. Wealth evaluator interface.png|The wealth evaluator interface. Trivia * There was a glitch where the evaluator showed the initial Grand Exchange value of degraded items. This was fixed on 14 April 2014. * There is currently a glitch where the evaluator does not let muted players announce their wealth in Friends Chats or Clan Chats, although it does in Local Chat. * Broadcasting wealth locally uses the quickchat logo ( ), but the phrase cannot be found on quickchat when searched. * When there's less than 24 hours remaining, the border around the icon turns red. * During the last minute of the wealth evaluator, if you keep the interface opened, it would loop to 23 hours and 60 minutes after it expires. Attempting to open the evaluator again without renewal will result in telling you to go to Solomon's General Store. * Permanently unlocking the evaluator will give 2 messages: "You have purchased a permanent unlock for the wealth evaluator. You have permanently unlocked the wealth evaluator." Category:Controversies